The Beginning Of A Different World
by gamerwannabe96
Summary: This is the prologue for Two Roads One Path. Kaidan and Shelby used to be like brother and sister. The very best of friends. But what happened between them that could of changed it all, in only an instant?
1. Something Amiss

A/N- Hello everyone! So, this is just a short story that popped into my head while writing Two Roads One Path. I know that the story lines don't exactly match up, but this kind of the prequel to Two Roads One Path. Anyways, enough of my babbling! Please R&R and I hope you enjoy!

~ The Beginning Of A Different World~

Shelby stormed up to her apartment. Why would Kaidan do that? In all of the years she's known him, he'd never have betrayed her in such a way. They were like brother and sister. They were best friends ever since Shelby got into the military. Sure, Kaidan had a couple more years of experience on her, but they always laughed and had fun when Shelby beat Kaidan by a landslide at sparing most of the time.

Up until now, nothing had changed. Shelby had met an amazing turian named Garrus Vakarian and they became fast friends. In fact, they were all an inseparable trio. Shelby, Kaidan, and Garrus. Everyone was best friends with everyone. Or, so Shelby thought. She and Garrus had gotten closer, but so what? All three of them still did everything together. When it was just two of them together, it was because the other had to do something that took priority.

Shelby opened her door and closed it with a thud. She stormed over to her couch, grabbed a pillow and curled up with it clung to her chest. She doesn't really know why that calms her down, but hey, whatever works right? Shelby laid there on her side balled up around the pillow trying to understand why, how, Kaidan, her best friend, could just metaphorically stab her and then dig it in deeper. What inside him snapped? What caused him to snap?

Shelby was overwhelmed by questions that she just couldn't answer. Finally, all of her confusion, anger, frustration, and sadness came out at once and she started to cry. On a normal day, Shelby could ping Kaidan and he would be at her door the very next second to take her sparing get or make her feel better somehow. But, that's kind of out of the question at the moment.

Shelby heard a knock on the door and buried her face in the pillow. She just wanted to shut out the world and be alone for a while.

"Shel? Are you alright?"

Only on a rare occasion would Kaidan call her Shel. Garrus came up with the nickname and it just stuck.

"Come on Shel, I know your in there."

Shelby cleaned herself up as best she could. 'Not like Garrus will care that you look like a mess Shelby.' She thought and said "It's open. Come on in." She didn't move from her couch or let go of the pillow. Instead, as Garrus walked through the door, she sat up and continued to hide half of her face in the pillow. Garrus made his way over to the living room and paused in the doorway.

"Oh Shel." He said and walked over to sit next to her.

Shelby leaned against him when he sat down. It caught Garrus off guard a little because, for as long as he's known Shelby, she'd never really cuddled up to anyone. Not even him or Kaidan. Garrus put his arm around her shoulder. Mainly, because he didn't really know where else to put it.

"I don't understand. What did I do to him? Why did he act like that? What's his problem!?" Shelby said getting angrier with each question.

"Woah, woah, why who did what Shelby? What happened?"

How did you know I was here if you don't know what happened?" Shelby looked up at Garrus confused.

"You stormed right past me on your way up here. I figured something was wrong so I made my way up here. Now, I think you've got some explaining to do."

"Yah. I guess so." Shelby said as she laid the pillow in her lap and sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"


	2. Spreading Some Light On The Subject

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about with what you don't understand first."

"I don't understand..." Shelby paused to think how to phrase her story. "I...I don't understand how Kaidan could be so...so...rude, evil, and...unfair." Shelby's voice quivered and Garrus rubbed her arm. Shelby cleared her throat and continued.

"We were just walking around the Citadel talking about regular everyday stuff. Nothing was out of place, or seemed wrong. We got to the wards and Kaidan started questioning the strangest things." Shelby shook her head and looked down. " I guess it wasn't a normal day for long."

"Go on. What was he questioning? "

"Random out of context stuff like, "I wonder how some people think other races should be treated differently than any others."

"What do you mean by that Kaidan?!"

Kaidan just shrugged and said " I dunno. I just find it strange that some people would rather date another species than their own." Shelby choked on her drink at the sound of that. Shelby coughed several times and Kaidan put his hand on Shelby's shoulder.

"You ok?" He said.

Shelby coughed a couple more times then stood straight again.

"What the hell does it matter Kaidan? If someone is happy that way, then leave them alone."

"I know. I just find it strange." Kaidan said leaving it at that. Shelby's mind raced trying to make sense of the conversation that just happened.

"So, have you heard from Garrus recently?" Kaidan asked seeming sort of normal again.

"Not really. I saw him a couple days ago with you. Why?"

"Just curious. You want to head over to flux for a while?"

"Umm, sure."

'Flux? He doesn't want to go café hopping like the normal Tuesday?' Shelby shook the thought out of her head and continued on her way. They had ordered their drinks, which was actually soda pop, and continued talking. Kaidan seemed to be back to normal. They talked about the good and the bad of life on Earth, various highlights from their training experiences, all that normal stuff that comforted Shelby.

"Come on, let's go dance." Kaidan said as he got up and pulled on Shelby's arm. Shelby mentally sighed with relief. 'He's back.' She thought.

"Kaidan, I know that you know I can't dance. " Shelby said with a smile.

"So what Shelbs? No one cares." Kaidan said raising an eyebrow at Shelby.

Shelby smiled at the fact that Kaidan just used the "forbidden nickname". Shelby had always hated that that name. Even when Kaidan gave it to her when they first became friends years ago. But he still used it. It was a persuasion tool more than anything. Shelby let Kaidan pull her to her feet and drag her to the dance floor. Shelby stopped at the stairs and watched Kaidan run to the middle of the sparce dance floor and turn around.

"Go have fun humiliating yourself Kaidan. I'll keep my pride, thank you." She said.

"Oh no. You are NOT getting out of this one." He said with a smile.

Kaidan grabbed Shelby's arm and pulled her with him. They got to the middle of the dance floor and Shelby just stood there and watched Kaidan dancing with her arms crossed across her chest, smiling at Kaidan.

"Come on Shelby." Kaidan said bribingly. "If you don't dance, I'll have to make you." He said grabbing Shelby's arms.

"Don't you dare Kaidan! " Shelby said with a big smile and a laugh.

"Well then, come on."

Shelby rolled her eyes and danced. Even though no one was watching her, she wanted to save what little pride she had left and leave, but she was a good sport and stuck with Kaidan.

A while later, Kaidan grabbed Shelby's arm and turned her around.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

With that the two walked back outside and continued to walk around the Citadel.


	3. Didn't See That Coming

A/N- So just a warning, the end is pretty colorful with its language. But anyways, please R&R! I hope you enjoy!

Shelby and Kaidan continued to walk around the Citadel.

"Despite my horrible dancing, I do have to say, that was a lot of fun. Good choice Kaidan."

Kaidan sarcastically gasped with shock. "Did I just get commander Shelby Shepard to admit that she had fun? Plus that she likes dancing?" Kaidan said looking at Shelby.

Shelby rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. Sure. If that floats your boat."

"HA! The impossible is not impossible!" Kaidan threw his arms out and shouted.

Shelby's eyes bugged out as she smiled, bushed and threw a hand over Kaidan's mouth.

"Shhhh! Are you crazy?" She said and laughed.

"Only a little." Kaidan said through Shelby's hand.

Shelby slowly moved her hand off of Kaidan's mouth with an "I'm watching you" look.

"Don't worry. I'll be good." He said.

"You'd better be." Shelby said still smiling and pointed a finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." Kaidan said as he raised his hands.

Shelby turned back around and shoved Kaidan's shoulder with hers. Shelby's console pinged three times telling her that it was 8:30 and time to go home.

"I should get home." She said.

"It's only 8:30 Shelby."

"Well, sorry I'm not a night owl like you Kaidan. I do need my sleep ya know." Shelby said smiling and looking at Kaidan.

"8:30 Isn't that late Shelby."

'Oh no. Where is this going?' Shelby thought and mentally groaned.

"Sorry Kaidan, I've got to go. You know that."

"Sure. Go then." Kaidan said bitterly.

"Kaidan, what's the matter?" Shelby said confused.

"Nothing. Go home if you want."

"Kaidan, something IS wrong. I can't help you if you won't let me."

"Then don't help Shelby!" Kaidan said and started walking off.

"What the he'll is your problem Kaidan?!" Shelby said catching up and grabbing his arm to turn him around.

"What?" Kaidan said and brushed off Shelby's hand.

"Answer my question. " Shelby said with an explanatory tone put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm not the one with a problem Shepard." Kaidan sounded annoyed.

"Then who is Kaidan." Shelby threw her hands in the air. "Come on, your pretty much my brother. You can tell me anything."

"Alright. If I can tell you anything, try this on for size. You are always spending time with Garrus and completely forgetting about me. I know well enough that you don't go home alone most of the time at 8:30 but instead, go secretly see that turian!" Kaidan was yelling now.

Shelby couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kaidan is jealous of her and Garrus? 'It just doesn't make sense.' She thought.

"Ever since you first met him, you always liked him more, were more loyal to him. I've been here for you longer than he has. I'm the best friend; not that...that...cuttlebone!" Kaidan was yelling and now, people were staring.

That tore it. No more nice Shelby.

"You know what Kaidan, yes, I like Garrus. You know why? Because he is respectful, loyal, honest, caring and he doesn't disappoint his best friend with all of this petty, bull shit jealousy! He's caring enough to want me to be happy rather than being a fucking jealous ass who is so caught up in what he wants, he'd rather hurt his best friend than be supportive of what makes her happiest!" Shelby was yelling in Kaidan's face by now. Shelby's eyes started to water up so she turned to walk away.

Kaidan felt like crap. While Shelby had her words, Kaidan realized how much his jealousy had hurt her. Then in return, hurt himself. He probably just lost his best friend. There was no one else like Shelby. He had to do something. Kaidan caught up the few steps and grabbed Shelby's arm. Shelby paused briefly, closed her eyes in disappointment and shoved Kaidan away; hard enough to knock him to the ground as she stormed away. Staying on the ground, Kaidan brought his hands to his face. He sounded beat down and defeated.

"God, what have I done?"


	4. To Forgive Or Not Forgive

Garrus hugged Shelby and she moved closer to him. Somewhere in her storytelling, she had started to cry again.

"It's alright Shelby. I'm right here for you."

Garrus was actually pretty unsettled himself. He and Kaidan were really good friends, at least he thought they were. He couldn't believe that Kaidan would ever call him the cb word. It's not like he didn't know it was an insult either; at some point, it had come up with both Shelby and Kaidan, a list of no no things to say or call a turian and cuttlebone was at the top.

"I can't believe Kaidan would be such a low life that he became blind to his friend's feelings by letting his take over." Shelby said, angry again.

"It'll get better Shel. I promise. You just have to try not to think about it for a while." Shelby nodded and sighed.

"He was my best friend. Part of me still wants to fight for him, yet, the other half wants to throw him into oblivion and never look back. In all these years I've known him, I never would have thought he was capable of such petty jealousy."

"Well Shelby, it can go either way. You can try to salvage what you two had and begin again or, you can never even look back. Whatever you decide, I'll be here." Garrus said.

"I know you will. Thank you." She said looking up at Garrus.

Then, Shelby's console pinged. She moved back to her side of the couch; Garrus keeping his arm around her; Shelby checked her console and was momentarily tempted to chuck it across the room. Then she figured she'd better not let anything else break today.

From Kaidan Alenko:

Shelby, I know your more than likely beyond pissed at my ass right now, you should be and you have every right to be. Just, hear me out. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid. We need to talk. Please let me know if you can give me a hair of forgiveness and meet up somewhere. You're my little sis. I can't loose you.

-Kaidan

Shelby stared at the screen. Apparently, she was going to have to make a decision sooner than she hoped.

"What are you thinking Shelby? " Garrus said looking over at Shelby.

Without saying a word, or looking away, Shelby typed back.

To Kaidan Alenko:

Tomorrow 12:00 at the Wards. I AM bringing Garrus.

-Commander Shepard

Shelby put her console down and looked straight ahead. Garrus was looking at her with concern.

"You sure you want to do this?" Garrus asked.

Shelby slowly shook her head and still looked forward.

"No. He has to try harder than that if he wants forgiveness. I just want to know what the little rat wants to say."

Shelby and Garrus met up with Kaidan the next day. 12:00 at the Wards like Shelby said. For the most part, Shelby and Kaidan were the ones talking. Shelby yelled some more at Kaidan, sometimes Kaidan yelled back, but mostly he stood there and took it. Garrus stood by Shelby the whole time and only occasionally spoke up. Mainly, to calm Shelby and Kaidan back down. The three ended up talking there for an hour and a half then, it finally stopped. Shelby yelled one final thing at Kaidan, and threw her hand at him as she turned around and walked away. Kaidan ran his hands through his hair, smacked the wall, and sank to his feet with his knees bunched to his chest and put his head in his hands...

defeated and lonely.


End file.
